


Against the Odds

by RyanK1415



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415
Summary: Jay is thrown into a life changing challenge.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> It will be a very slow burn.

"We should get to the vault now," Jay shouts his military training kicking in. 

"I'll get Shaun," Nora says already running to get there child. 

Running out of there house they hear the army over the intercom telling everyone to go to the vault the couple runs past all their neighbors that are panicking. 

Jay runs up to the gate where the vault tec rep is arguing with the solider about getting in.

The solider pulls a gun at him and says stand down. The rep shouts he's going to report the situation and runs past Jay. 

"We need to get in were on the list."

The solider checks if they are on the list and Jay and Nora run to the vault after following the solider.

The elevator starts to go down when suddenly a massive explosion goes off in the distance. It's sonic wave travels so fast it shakes the elevator.

The shutters close while the rest of the wave go's over it. 

"We did it. We made it. We're OK." Noras says trying to reassure herself and sooth Shaun at the same time. 

The elevator comes to a halt from what felt like hours. Jay turns to Nora, "I love you." 

"I love you too,2 she says leaning in for a kiss.  
They get off the elevator and go up stairs. 

A vault tech employee hands Jay a vault 111 suit. 

"Um thanks what now?" 

"Head down the hall to the decontamination area," the woman says. 

After walking down he comes up to a man "Just step inside and put on your vault suit," the doctor says. 

Jay sees everyone else stripping of there cloths and putting on the vault suit getting a bad feeling because if they were getting decontaminated wouldn't there clothes need to too. He put it down to him just experiencing a very stressful situation. 

Shaun starts crying looking at his dad.  
"Don't worry little guy I'm just going over here I'll see you in a minute he kisses him on the for head and goes to his pod." 

"See your daddy is going to be ok," Nora says while rocking him.

Jay's gets in the pod and hears the doctor say how it's going to decontaminated him. 

Time for a new life he says while looking at Nora and his son across from him.

The pod closes and a robotic voice comes over the intercom. 

Resident secure.  
Occupant vitals normal.  
Procedure complete. 

The pod starts to get more cold and Jay's vision goes fuzzy. 

Suddenly he's waking up and hears that the manual override initiated cryogenic stasis is suspended.

He sees two figures but is unable to fully understand what there saying in the state that he's in. 

He just hears the man's voice saying open it and pointing at his wife's pod.

He hears crying and Nora asking if "its over and if its ok." 

"Everything's fine the man says."

"Come here," the woman in the radiation suit said while reaching for Shaun. 

Nora, defensively says "No wait no please I got him," when the woman trys taking the child. 

"Let the boy go. I'm going to tell you once," the man warns. 

"I'm not going leave you take Shaun." 

The man puts up his and and a loud gun shot rings around the room.

Jay starts hyperventilating and feels so defenseless seeing his wife get shot he trys to move but is to cold to get move his muscles. 

"Goddamit get the kid out of here and let's go."

The woman runs off and the man walks up to the pod and looks into Jay's pod says at least we still have a back up and walks off.

Then he hears the robotic voice saying cryogenic sequence reinitialized.  
His vision goes hazy again and shortly wakes up coffing. The pod opens and he falls to the ground.

The vault system speaker alarm saying critical failure in cryogenic Bay residents must vacate immediately. 

He gets up off the floor and quickly runs to Noras pod. Come on there has to be a release. He presses on the control panel come on come on come on. Hoping the wound would be able to be fixable due to being frozen. 

The pod opens and he sees his wife dead with blood running down her vault suit through the bullet hole her chest. 

"I'll find who did this and I'll get Shaun back I promise." He takes the ring off her finger wanting to feel close to her while he goes to save there son and closes the pod. 

He checks the other pods to see if the other residents survived but none of the other residents of the vault did. 

He walks up the steps shivering and goes through a door and starts coffing.

Slowly walking through the vault he sees a massive cockroach on the glass it jumps off when he gets close. 

He punches the bug hard and kills it. "Giant roaches what the hell." 

Jay walks through the rest of the vault and finds a room with a desk with a 10mm pistol and it's rounds on it. He picks it up, and also picks up the stimpacks and says these will be handy to have. 

He searches the computer for some information. He reads all the extracts from the overseer and is discusted with what he finds out about using the vault dwellers as some sort of test subjects.  
He reads about the cyronator and looks up at the wall where it is he opens the door and gets up. 

He checks the cyronators case but he has no Bobby pins. I'll be back for you he mentally notes. 

Jay leaves the room and sees roaches down the hall. He aims at one but gets dizzy and loses focus. Then shoots missing completely.  
"Dammit." 

He tries again but misses again. 

The roaches start targeting him and he just pistol whips them. 

He leads up against the wall to catch him self from falling over his body still getting used to not being frozen.  
He opens the final door and sees skeletons.  
He goes to walk past one and a cockroach jumps out from under the cloth.  
He squashes it under his boot and walks up to the control panel he trys to work the switch but it doesn't work. 

Jay looks around and sees a pipboy on the skeletons arm he picks it up and the bone fall out. He puts the green computer it on his wrist and wipes the dusty screen while it's starting up. 

He feels a buzz from the sensors checking his vitals. He read about pipboys in a telsla science comic about how it can check your vitals and scans the area. 

He detaches the back and puts it in the control panel and the case button opens.  
Jay presses it and the vault door starts opens with the movement of gears.  
He walks over the walkway to the elevator and gets in.  
He presses the button to go up and the elevator jolts back to life. 

After a minute the vault seal opens revealing harsh sunlight that hurts Jay's photosensitive eyes.  
He covers them instantly and waits for them to adjust. He walked down the path and got gets to the gate stumbling his way up he sees the skeletons of his neighbours by the gate. He looks around and sees all the trees dead and some flowers he walks across to rickety Bridge and sees his home town in runes.

He sees Codsworth surprised he's still functioning. He walks up to the robot. 

"As I live and breath its really you." 

"Codsworth what happened... To the world." 

"Well sir after you and the misses ran to the vault. My safety protocols activated and I shut down in reserve mod until it passed.  
Where is Miss Nora?" The robot asks. 

"They... they killed her," Jay says bluntly not leaving the truth in. 

"Sir these things your saying these terrible things. I believe you need a distraction  
Yes to distract you from this dire mood." 

The robot carries on and asks "Where Shaun is." 

"He's been kidnapped but I'm going to find him and I'm going to get my son back," Jay says vengefully. 

"Your suffering from hunger induced phycosis.  
Not eating for 200 years would do that to you." 

"Two hundred years?" 

"Well more like 210 years which means you are two centuries late for dinner," the robot laughs mechanically at his own joke. 

"Codsworth your acting a little bit weird. What is everything ok?" 

"I... I... Oh sir it has been just horrible. Two centuries with no one to talk to no one to serve. I spent the first 10 years trying to keep the floors wax but nothing gets new nuclear Fallout from vinyl wood nothing! The robot exclaimed. And don't get me started about the futility of dusting out the loft and the car, the car how do you polish rust!" The robot continues on its tangent. 

"Stay with me pal focus." 

"I'm afraid I don't know anything the bombs came and all of you left in such a hurry. But I did find this holotape. I believe the misses was going to present it to you. As a surprise. But then after everything happened I couldn't get it to you." 

"Thank you Codsworth." 

He sniffles and "says you're welcome."  
"Now. Enough of me being sorry for myself. Shall we search the neighborhood together? The Mrs and the young Sean mate her not just yet."

"No. There's nothing left here." 

"Well if you wish to transfer it to parts unknown I won't stop you I shall guard the neighborhood until you return sir."  
The robot turns and goes into the house. 

Jay follows and looks around in despair not expecting it to be as bad. Theres leafs on the floors and everything is damaged. 

He sees and picks up his favorite comic Grognak The Babarian on the island and is amazed that its still in ok condition. 

In a daze he sits down on the damaged couch and puts in Noras holo tape in to the pipboy after pressing a few buttons to try open the slot. 

It was under Hi Honey! He clicked on it and it played. Nora talked about how Jay is patient and how there life was going to get better even though there was going to be struggles. Jay eyes were watery but what made the tears fall was hearing Shaun giggling and his wife saying she loved him. 

He lies down on the couch feeling like his life is gone and says "I love you too quietly." 

He just sits there for a while and gets up. He walks to Sean's room and goes to the crib and says "I'm coming to get you Shaun." He holds on to the side of his crib and leave the building. 

He leaves and tells Codsworth that he'd search the neighbor hood with him just to be to put the robot in ease and make him feel helpful. 

They go to all the houses and Codsworth says Mister Jay your family really isn't here in a devastated voice.

"Told you this was a whole waste of time," the vault dweller snaps. 

"I only wanted to help sir. Maybe try Concord across the bridge."

Jay sighs and says "Sorry and thank you for helping Codsworth."

The robot says in response that he's sure "He'd find Shaun and that he'd mind the house while he was away." 

He did feel bad for leaving Codsworth but wanted to travel alone so he walks to the start of the now damaged bridge and sighs and thinks determinedly that he's going to get Shaun back starting his walk to Concord.


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay runs into trouble at the museum of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked all week on this. I hope you enjoy.

After walking over the half-collapsed bridge Jay comes across two body's a dog and a guy in odd clothing.  
Jay felt bad for taking his clothes but he couldn't stay in that tight vault suit any longer. 

He continues walking in the direction of the red rocket and sees a dog coming in his direction. Jay pulls out his gun before the German Shepard attacks him. The dog stops close to Jay and turns his head curiously at the man pointing a gun at him. 

After a moment Jay squats down and reaches a hand out slowly and says to the dog “Hey boy what are you doing out here all by yourself?”

The dog barks in response.

“Did lose your owner buddy” Jay says patting the dog. 

He just barks again.

“Do you want to come with me?” Jay says not sure if he would actually go with him. 

The dog barks again while wagging his tail. 

“Ok let's get going then.”

He goes into the truck shop to look for people but no one was there but he hears noises outside. He goes out to investigate and sees massive mole rats.

One bursts out of the ground in front of Jay and bites his leg.

“Fuck” Jay curses and gets his gun out and shoots it in the head.

More comes at him and he shoots at them after killing the last one the dog walks up to Jay.

He continues walking to concord with his gun at the ready. Seeing a massive mosquito feeding off what Jay thinks is a cow.

The bug notices his presents and starts flying towards him. Jay quickly kills it and continues walking.

“What the fuck type of world did I wake up into” he thinks.

In the distance he can hear gun shots. Turning the corner, he sees people shooting at a building.

He crouches down and gets closer without them noticing.  
The vats on his pip boy says there is hostiles nearby.

So, he is on alert. He shoots at the people. He misses from being out of practice and still being a little sleep from not moving for two centuries. He quickly ducks down when bullets come flying his way.

He swiftly takes out the shooters in a couple of shots and hears a voice calling him.

“Hey I got a group of settlers inside. Raiders are almost through the door. Grab that laser musket and help us please the man said pleadingly.”

He picks up the laser gun and its ammo and walks into the building almost getting shot but gets into cover before one could hit him.

He kills the two raiders that were shooting at him so he runs up to the gate to open it but it's locked. He circles around through the museum that he visited with Nora before the bombs fell listening to the automated voices of the mannequins. Ignoring the sharp pain of grief, he felt for his late wife. 

After walking up the stairs and picking up a switchblade and stimpaks, he comes into a hall and hears some raiders talking. 

“Listen man we can walk out of here and not get shot. “

“You fucking pansy. We hold out for others like we're supposed too.”

Are you deaf? Somebody's out there, shooting the place up. I ain't sitting around waiting to die.” The raider says exasperated.

“I swear to god if you make a move for the exit, I'll gut you myself. Now shut your mouth, or we'll never get the drop on this guy.”

Jay sneaks up and shoots one with the musket incinerating him instantly and the other one gets hit with the butt of the gun and Jay stabs him with the switch blade he picked up. 

He continues through the building hearing the leader of the raiders shouting “I’ll come in there and skin every last one of you.”

“Come on man they ain't going nowhere. We got other shit to deal with.”

“You hear that? I gotta take a little walk, but don't worry I'll be back and you'll be dead.” One of the more mentally unstable raiders shouts.

“Not on my watch” Jay thinks. 

He opens the door and kills one straight off but the other one shoots and the bullet it grazes Jays thigh. 

Jay quickly shoots at the leader and starts crouching. 

“Come on” the guy says opening the door. 

Brushing of the pain of the bullet would and mole rat bite he walks into the room.

“Man, I don't know who you are but your timing is impeccable. Preston Garvey commonwealth minutemen. “He says reaching out his hand.

“Glad to help.” Jay says taking his hand.

“Well if that's true, we could use some more good will. As you can see, we're in a bit of a mess here.“

“I've got my own problems but if I can help if I can.” he says rubbing his neck. 

“A month ago, there were twenty of us. Yesterday there were eight. Now five. First it was ghouls in Lexington and now this mess.”

“Sorry to hear that. Sounds rough.” 

“Thanks. It's good to meet someone who really cares. Anyway, well figured concord would be safe place to settle. Those raiders proved us wrong but well we do have one idea. “

“One good idea can make all the difference. “

“The leader of the group turns to a man in a harness and says, “Sturges tell him. 

“There's a crashed vertibird crashed on the roof. Old school, pre-war you might have seen it. Well looks like one of its passengers left behind a seriously sweet goody. We're talking a full suit of cherry T-45 power armour, military issue. “

“I like where this is going” Jay says in an intrigued tone. 

He chuckles and says “I thought you might perhaps. Protection, with an added bonus.” 

“Get the suit. You can rip the mini gun off the vertibird. Do that and those raiders got a express ticket to hell. You dig?” The mechanic asks

“Mini gun now we're talking. It's a good idea.”

“I know right. Only there's one hitch. The suits out of juice and has probably been dry for hundreds of years. It can be powered up again, but we're and bit stuck. “

“I'll help if I can. “

After explaining what Jay needed to do, he was in the basement trying to hack the terminal for a fusion core. After being locked out twice he cracks the terminal and gets the core. He goes back to Preston. 

He sees at a comic when he walks back into tell Preston and Sturges he was going up to the roof to get the Armour and thinks about asking for it but doesn't in case it was someone else's. 

As he's walking past the other settlers the oldest one says.   
“Be careful kid there's something comin. And it's angry.”

She doesn't elaborate on what is coming so he asks her what is coming. 

“Dogmeat sure did find us some help. Just look at ya.” She said gesturing to the dog. 

“So, he's your dog? “

“Oh, he ain’t my dog. No sir. He's what you'd call his own man. You can't own a free spirit like that. But he chooses his friends and sticks with em. He'll stay by you now. I saw it. “

“You saw it? “Jay asks in disbelief.

“It's the chems kid. They give ole Mama Murphy the sight. Been that way as long as I remember. “

“That's incredible.” If it’s not just the drugs talking, he thinks. 

“I can see a bit of what was and what will be. And even what is, right now.   
Right now, I can see there's something coming. I don't know what it is but it's drawn by the noise, and the chaos. And it's angry.”

“Whatever it is I'll stop it. “

“Oh, I wish I could help you kid. But the sight ain't always clear. I'll keep concentrating.   
Now if I'm not mistaken you gotta job to do. “

“Yeah, I should get doing that I’ll talk to you later.” Jay walks to the roof entrance and sees the crashed veritbird and the power armour Infront of it.

He puts the power core in it and it comes to life. He pulls the leaver and gets in the suit. Walking on to the veritbird feeling it shift with the movement after it settles, he takes the minigun and puts it on his back. He then takes out his pistol.

He sees a few raiders on the roof of the opposite building and some running up to the museum. So, he jumps of the building with a big rumble when he hits the ground and quickly shoots out some of the raiders with his pistol. After a few moments of shooting a loud noise came from up the street.

Jay looks in its direction seeing a massive lizard like creature is coming out of the sewers. 

“What the fuck is that.” The vault dweller thinks.

One of the few remaining raiders shouts “deathclaw” and starts running.

The creature catches up with him and with its sharp claws rips him in half.

“Shit.” Jay starts running because the creature spots him. He runs behind a car but the deathclaw easily tosses it out of its way. 

Somehow Jay gets a few steps back so he has time to take the minigun off his back and starts shooting at it.

The monster suddenly lunges on top of him making him crash to the concrete dropping his weapon.

The snarling beast roars in his face and reaches up with its claw to finish him off.

Jay quickly gets the switchblade he picked up in the museum and try’s stabs it but its skin is too hard to penetrate into. So, he spots a bullet wound on its underbelly and stabs it into that and pulls down squirting blood all over the power armours screen.

The beast gets off him and he quickly gets the minigun that he dropped not to far from him and finishes it off.

He kicks it to see if it was fully dead. It didn’t move in response. 

He gets out of the armour and breaths heavily realising how close he was to dying there. After a moment to compose himself he goes back into the museum.

He comes into Preston telling mama murphy to “Take it easy.” Walking up to them as she responds “I’m fine Preston quit fusin” the woman says like she’s said it a million times.

Preston sees the vault dweller and turns to him “That was a pretty amazing display. I’m glad you’re on our side.”

“The feelings mutual Preston.” Jay says with a slight smile.

“You can never have to many friends. Not in the commonwealth. Listen when we first met you said you were glad to help. Well you did, and we owe you our lives so here. It ain’t much but it’s the best way I can say thank you.”

He hands Jay bottle caps.

“Um, I didn’t do it for the money.” Jay assumes that is what the currency is now.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m used to everyone only ever being in it for themselves.   
You know you remind me of my friends. The other minute men. The ones who gave their lives for something bigger than themselves.”

Would should come with us to Sanctuary. We could use the help.

After a moment of thinking about its Jay says “Alright Garvey, I’m in but when we get there can I ask you a few questions about the commonwealth.” Thinking he needs to know what’s out there before he rescues his son.

“Oh, that’s wonderful. But there’s more to your destiny isn’t there? I’ve seen it and I know your pain.” Mama Murphy says.

“Help me please. Please tell me I need to know.” Jay asks desperate to have some structure to his life that has fallen part.

“You’re a man out of time. But not all is lost. I can feel your son’s energy.”

“I’m listening.”

“Look kid, I know how I sound. The sight its weird and it ain’t always clear. But your son is out there. And I don’t need the sight to tell you where to start. Lookin.” The great green jewel of the commonwealth. diamond city. The biggest settlement around.”

“Dimond city? What’s in Dimond city. Is Shaun there?”

“Look, kid I’m tired now, maybe you bring me some chems later, the sight will paint a clearer picture.”

Preston says “No Mama Murphy we talked about this that junk its going to kill you.” 

“Oh, shush Preston I’m going to die eventually. Were gonna need the sight. And our new friend here is gonna need it too. Now let’s get goin sanctuary awaits.” She says calmly.

“Alright, folks. Thanks to our friend here let’s move out.” Preston says gesturing to Jay and starts to walk to the door. “Were heading for that play Mama Murphy knows about: Sanctuary it’s not far.”

“She knows about it? You mean she’s had one of her visions. While she was stoned out of her gourd.  
And now you just want us to head out on another wild goose chase. Based on no better plan other than Mama Murphy saw it?” Marcy snaps sharply.

“It can hardly turn out for the worst.” Preston said optimistically. 

“Hold on everybody take it easy. Were all in this together, right?” After a moment of silence Sturges continues speaking. “So, Marcy you got a better idea of what we should do next? Anybody?”

“Well then sanctuary it is let’s hope it lives up to its name.” Sturges finishes.

“Come on Jun it’s time to go.” The woman says.

“Oh okay.” Jun said cowardly. 

“Don’t forget the price we’ve paid to get this far. Let’s move out I’ll take point stick close everyone.” Preston says.

“Were right behind you boss.”

Jay stops for a moment and wipes the deathclaws blood off the screen of the power armour and gets back into it.

After walking for a bit, the group stop at the red rocket.

“A little vacation home.” The mechanic says seeing the workshop.

“Your idea of heaven Sturges” Preston jokes at the mechanic. 

“Could be good to salvage in there let’s go to Sanctuary first though. I think we’re close.”

A few moments later the group walks and sees a statue. “Well I’ll be dammed it’s the monument of the original minutemen. that means were near the old north bridge. Where the first shots of the American revolution were fired.” Preston says in amazement. “I’ll call that the best omen I’ve seen since we left Quincy.”

They all walk over the creaking bridge.

“I’m glad you decided to come along with us. I should have listened to Mama Murphy all along. Pretty nice place she’s found for us. I think could settle down here, make it a place to call home. What do you think?”

Debating to tell the man or not that he is from the past goes through Jays head but decides to tell him anyway. “It’s great I used to like living here. Before the war.” 

“What do you mean? Before what war? Are you saying?” Preston says realising what he’s getting at.

“Yeah, I lived here over two hundred years ago I was frozen or something for most of it. Just woke up a little ago.”

“Dam like one of those pre-war ghouls.” After a moment to let it sink in the man asks “You say you were frozen did anybody else make it out with you?”

“Just my son. Somebody took him away while I was still trapped. I’ve been looking for him.”

“Dam I’m sorry. I hope you find him. Let me know if there’s any way I can help.”

“Thank you Preston I appreciate it.”

He nods and says “Anyway, like I said I am glad you’re here.”

“I hope you don’t mind but I have another favor to ask. I’ve heard from a settlement asking for help. There still hoping there are minute men out there somewhere. The only chance to start rebuilding the minute men is to show people that they can count on use when they need us.”

“Trouble is I’ve got my hands full here. Do you think you could go help out the settlement?” He asks sheepishly.

“I’d be glad to help.” Jay says without thinking about it.

“That’s fantastic. The minute men could use more people like you. By the way if you want to help out at all talk to Sturges. I’m sure he’d be glad for all the help he can get. 

“Looks like it” Jay says looking at the few minutemen that are left and even then, these are just civilians. “There must be more Jay thinks.” So, this settlement?”

“Tenpines bluff is the settlement that needs the help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Helping Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be honest I'm not one hundred percent sure if I like this chapter.

Jay helped the small group set up their base after warning them about his robot. They all eyed the robot like it was about to go on a rampage when he introduced everyone to Cosworth and told the pre-war robot the situation. He was over joyed to have master Jays new friends around.

After that everyone started gathering scraps and taking things apart so they can set up supplies for crafting. Preston and Jay went to concord to harvest some of the deathclaw meat and to search for more scraps. They talked about the common wealth and what he needed to know before he headed out. The minuteman even pinpointed Diamond city on his map.

Preston offered to help him but Jay pointed out that his people need someone in charge and to help the settlement start off. After being filled in Jay set off to find even more resources for them to set up, defenses, water pumps and a food supply. He then also had to go to a settlement Tenpines and then to diamond city to find out more about his son.

He sets out walking in the direction of the settlement in need of help. 

Sticking to the road he goes left when he gets to the museum of freedom. Dogmeat running behind him. He comes across a camp infested with radroches that’s what Preston said the big cockroaches were.

He eradicates them and takes their meat and scavenge the scavenger’s body’s that looked like they got taken out by something bigger. He continues his walk and sees the quarry Preston told him about and keeps walking. Scavenging a deserted bus along the way. Jay came across a group of feral ghouls he sneaks and cautiously walks away from the train yard and redirects himself in the direction on where he needed to go.

Going of the road through the dead forest he comes across bloatflys. Quickly killing them he moves on.

He didn’t realise the time when he got to Tenpines but the settlers were up planting crops so it was still earlier in the day. One of the settlers walk out of the main building and when she sees him, she quickly takes her gun out. She shouts “What do you want we don’t need any more trouble around here.”

“Take it easy I’m with the minutemen. I’m here to help.” Jay puts up his arms calmly.

“You’re with the minutemen?” The woman asks in disbelief and continues. “I didn’t really think you fellows were still existed. We sent word with one of them passing traders but honestly didn’t expect anything to come of it. Most people don’t put much stock in the minutemen these days, after Quincy. Bad business that.”

“The minutemen are back. We’re rebuilding the minutemen from the ground up. Were the good guys again.” Jay smiles putting hope in the settler’s eyes.

“Glad to hear. It’s no question that things have been worse since the minutemen fell to pieces. There’s a raider gang that’s giving us trouble for weeks. Stealing our food and supplies threating to kill us if we don’t pony up. We know where there coming from. But we can’t go up against a gang of raiders like that.” The woman says sadly.

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of those raiders for you.” Jay says without thinking.

“Thanks friend. If you folks are for real this time it will be a welcome change for the better.” She tells him where the raider base is and he puts the location in on his map. Corvega assembly point.

He asks if he can use the cooking station and makes everyone lunch with the radroach meat he found thinking of when he used to experiment with new foods in the kitchen when Nora was stuck late at work with a case making his mood drop again. It wasn’t the best meal he had but the settlers seemed to love it and told him he needs to visit more often. He gave what he didn’t eat to Dogmeat.

After departing it was a long trek going to Lexington to the assembly point Jay is crouching not to get caught by raiders. He shoots out the raiders outside the door and someone the scaffolding then he quickly goes inside. 

He looks around the room while still crouching but suddenly the door on the opposite side of the room is opening, so he quickly shoots the raider and pistol wipes him to finish him off. 

Hearing the raiders talk about hearing things and one saying there going crazy. Jay mentally stops himself from smacking his head at their stupidity to give up that easily. 

He seeks into the main hall way and a guy thinks he saw him so he rushes into the next room hoping there wasn’t anyone in there. He hides behind a sofa and aims at the door. The raider comes in and without a second thought Jay shoots him in the head making his head explode.

The gun shot alerting the other two raiders in the area he quicky rushes and kills one while Dogmeat tackles on to the floor killing him off. Jay loots the caps, stimpaks and ammunition of their bodies. he sneaks down steps and hears raiders talking. “It getting worse a recruit got killed last night. A feral got him good.” The man laughs at the thought.

Hearing enough and before the other raider could respond Jay takes him out and quickly kills them all takes out the turret with his laser musket

After killing all the other raiders and their leader that was surrounded with turrets in the building he goes outside and takes out all the other raiders.

So, he goes outside and shoots out the rest of the raiders that are in the scaffolding. Searching them he loots the ammo and then he finds a repair bobble head at the highest point of the tower. He picks it up and stairs at it for who knows how long, thinking about how he used to get on to Nora about collecting them and in return she would comment on his obsession with comic books. He snaps out of it when Dogmeat barks at something in the distance. He puts it in his pack and goes back to more stable ground.

He goes back inside to look for more junk that could be useful when he comes across a Grognak the Barbarian Issue 4 blood on the harp in office with the dead leader of the raiders. He hides it away so he can read it when he has time. I can’t help it Hun like you can’t help having those figurines he thinks snorts at the joke in a bit of pain.

When he was sure everywhere was clear of raiders, he marks Tenpines on his map to remind him that he needs to report that he cleared the them out. He explores the now empty factory collecting materials and goes outside to a container area and to explore it.

Suddenly his Pipboy connects with a military signal. He looks at it and the screen says Military Frequency AF95 found. He plays it and to his surprise it’s a destress signal at Cambridge Police Station. His curiosity is peaked so he heads in its direction because it’s on its way to Dimond City anyway.

Walking up to Collage square he sees a wooden bridge over the street teaming with feral ghouls. Jay crouches and shoots two out before a group of them came running at him. He walks under the bridge and a mine starts beeping he runs out of the way of the blast radius and sighs. He then realises he’s leaning on a car and it is getting hotter he realises what’s happening and just before it explodes, he gets in the door of a building beside it making his Pipboys rad metre spike when the car exploded making the ground shake.

He sighs and leans up against a wall. Before he gets up, he uses one of his stimpaks to heal all the damage his body sustained over the day with bullet graze and a god dam mole rat bite. “Why didn’t I take one earlier.” He sighs to himself at the relief he felt.

After a moment Jay carries on through the area killing one or two ghouls. He hears gun shots coming from the direction of the station and quickly runs to the area and finds a group of soldiers he thinks and starts killing the hordes of the ghouls.

When all the hoards are gone there’s silence until the guy in the power amour speaks. “We appreciate the assistance civilian but what's your business here.” He asks authoritatively.

After a moment of thinking Jay sighs and says “I'm just trying to survive out here like everyone else.” Which is true without giving to much information.

“The way you charged in and engaged those ferals I find that a bit difficult to believe. Are you from a local settlement?” 

Do all these questions matter? After all, i help you fight those ferals.” He responds trying to avoid the question.

Seeing Jays reluctance, he says “You make a fair point. If I appear suspicious it’s because out missing here has been difficult. Since the moment we arrived in the common wealth we’ve been constantly under fire.

After another moment of silence, the solider continues and says “If you want to continue pitching in, we could use an extra gun on our side.”

Before he could think his mouth was moving “I’ll continue to help but you own me an explanation first.”

“Very well I’m Paladin Danse Brother Hood of Steel.”

After the explanation of who they were and wated to do he was on the road to ArcJet going to find a deep range transmitter because the one on the roof of the police station wasn’t strong enough to get to their superiors. After Jay left Dogmeat with Scribe Haylen and Rhys Knight the pair were walking for a bit avoiding the mass hordes of ghouls down to a bridge. 

Jay stops at a bus and loots it. Danse looks at him questionably but doesn’t say anything. they both come across a bridge with Raiders raiding a caravan. They quickly take out the raiders then walk up and turn the corner and takes out bloatflys and feral dogs that were on the road.

Danse talks about how the first team was successful and how the second disappeared. Jay being curious about the missing team he mentally reminds himself to write it down on his Pipboy. Danse also adds that his team lost four men to the wasteland while walking up to their destinations.

Before Jay could respond Danse says in a neutral tone “There it is ArcJet systems. There shouldn’t be any exterior security so well head through the front.”

After entering the pair go into the old building and search around until they come across a room full of destroyed protectrons.

“Look at these wrecks. It appears the factory’s automated security systems have been dealt with.”

“Is this the brother hood of steels handy work?” Jay asks questionably kicking at the damaged robots.

“Unfortunately, no. Look at the evidence there isn’t a single spent ammunition shell or blood in sight. These robots were assaulted but institute synths.”

“I’ll be on the lookout.” Jay says on high alert. The pair carry on through the old building Danse talking to himself.

“This place is a mess but I still see a few pieces of technology the brother hood can salvage and might be interested.” Jay still picked up a few things even if Danse did see him out the corner of his eye he didn’t say anything.

“After were done ill mark this place for a sweep and retrieval.” Danse says after Jay puts a desk fan in his bag.

“Looks like a dead end.” See if you can find a way to get that door open. I’m going to reconnoitre the area. Danse said when they came into a room with a door that’s mechanically sealed shut.

Jay spots the terminal and starts trying to hack into it. After a few wrong guesses the terminal chimes with success. Danse looks over approvingly and Jay opens the door.

When it opens it reveals synths scavenging through the room.

Suddenly the synths notice the door has opened and they “Hostile detected.” One said.

After they have been taken out Danse says, “Dam synths compromised most of the facility.” In pure hatred of them. Before Jay could respond he continues “Remain virulent we’ve got turrets ahead.”

They take out the turrets and a few more synths and eventually they both get down into the engine room.

“Look at this place scribes would have a field day in here.” Danse says looking around in amazement at the large jet engine suspended from the ceiling. He then goes to the railing and jumps off the ledge.

Jay thinks it was pretty cool the jump and goes down and Danse tells him that he needs to look around and that they need to try turn the power on. Jay goes into the lab to search it. Jay spots a Telsa science magazine and pockets it because he thinks it might be useful. 

He comes across a terminal and finds the settings to turn on the power. A flurry to life comes to the building.  
An automated voice comes from the intercoms saying “Engine core power restored.”

Suddenly Danse is being attacked by a large group of synths he shouts out for assistance but jay knows he wouldn’t get there in time so he pressed the button to turn on the jet engine.  
Synths start jumping on the man in power armour. After the 5 second count down.

Jay rushes to the room where Danse is while the intercom speaks. “Oh my god are you alright. I’m glad I remembered that power armour has a high thresh hold for heat we wouldn’t have been able to get rid of all the synths.”

“Got cooked from those flames but thanks to the power armour I’m still in one piece.” Danse jokes.  
“The important thing is were still alive and we have a way to get to the transmitter.” He says turning more serious.

They continue through the building and take out the synths in the main office. After looking around for the transmitter Danse says, “Damit I can’t find the device anywhere let’s fan out and look for it.”

Jay finds it on a synth in the end and they take the service elevator to surface. When the elevator opens Jays Pipboy starts going off. Danse gives out med x and gives one to Jay saying he wants to get back to base before more synths show up.

After a long walk back through the radstorm. Remembering Preston saying about them and how they can be sudden.

When they get back to the station and get in the door Danse says, “Well, that could have gone smoother but mission accomplished.”

“I actually thought we worked well as a team.” Jay adds.

“Agreed. It’s a refreshing change to work with a civilian that follows orders properly. That being said we have two important matters to talk discuss.”

“Oh?”

“First and for most if you’ll hand me the deep range transmitter, I’d like to compensate you for your assistance during this operation.”

Jay takes the transmitter out and gives it to Danse. He takes it into the back room and says he would be back in a moment.

After a moment passes the solider is back holding a weapon, he hands it to Jay, “I think you’ll find this weapon useful. It’s my own personal modification of the standard brotherhood laser rifle. May it serve you well in battle.”

“That isn’t necessary.” Jay says going to hand it back.

“I insist you keep it the brotherhood believes in paying all of its debts.” Before he could argue any more Danse says “Now for the second matter goes I wanted to make you a proposal. We had a lot thrown at us back there. Our op could have ended in disaster but you kept your cool and handled it like a solider.”

There’s no doubt on my mind that you got what it takes to be.  
Deciding that Jay didn’t want to be a part of the brother hood because he needs to find his son and joining a military type group wouldn’t help with that he thinks. 

He was pretty surprised they left him stay to get some rest for the night. He couldn’t sleep though thinking of Danses words “The way I see it you’ve got a choice. You could spend the rest of your life wandering from place to place trading an extra hand for a merger reward or you could join the brother hood of steel.”

He wasn’t sure if they could help him with finding Shaun also since they don’t seem to have much people at the moment. He gets up from where he was meant to be sleeping and explores the building Dogmeat following behind.

Jay wanders into an office and he finds a safe and a terminal. He goes straight to the terminal to see if he can unlock the safe. After getting distracted trying to hack the terminal Jay gets a small fright when he looks up and sees Danse out of his power amour leaning up against the door frame.

The man grunts and says “I thought I heard a terminal going off in here.”

“I apologise if I woke you, I just couldn’t sleep.” Jay says blushing.

“You didn’t I just got back in from checking the mines we set around the perimeter.” 

Jay just nods in acknowledgement.

“What are you doing in on the terminal?” The solider asks while he starts petting Dogmeat. 

“I want to know what’s in the safe to be completely honest.”

“Don’t let me stop you but I warn you Scribe Haylen loves cracking terminals so you’ve been warned.” The man says.

“Heh, I’ll take your word for it Danse.” And with that the solider leaves Jay alone to crack the terminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly know how to end it so yeah that is why its a little abrupt. Thanks so much for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end thanks for reading!! And can you tell me if it reads like I'm narrating it please.


End file.
